Pokémon Dusk Version: Rise To Champion
by thesecrethunter
Summary: This is an AU story iwth my own region, characters and pokémon and my characters journey and rise to champion. So please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Pokémon fanfic so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

_**Prologue.**_

_**The Legend and The**____**Prophesy.**___

At the dawn of time, two great powers battled each other for the leadership of "Time and Space". These two creatures' were simply known as "The One That Is All "or "The Two That Are One". In order to win the battle "The One Who Is All" created the four great Titans and together, in one final attack, managed to defeat the "Two That Are One" and banish him into a deep slumber, from which he was never supposed to awaken from.

Having won the war between Gods, the four Titans set about creating a place for them to live. And so the Earth was born, using his powers over the ground, Tortyro, created a ball of land, which Akraknid partially covered with water. Grion added air and the ozone to the new born planet and Leonergy, the first created of the four Titans gave energy to the world so when the One Who Is All" put life on the Earth they could survive. When all this was done, the four raised a great mountain, known as Mt. Imperiax, and sealed "The Two That Are One" in a deep cavern beneath the mountain. Exhausted from the herculean effort they began to fall into a deep sleep. Just before exhaustion took over they created the three guardian cats Icecatcil, Nightiger and Cheetetric to guard their creations until they woke from their slumber.

Thus the world of Pokémon was born. A Prophesy was made on the day civilization was formed and people and Pokémon joined together in partnership.

_**When evil uses evil**__**,**_

_**For evils sake,**_

_**And the Light should seem to fail,**_

_**Dusk shall rise,**_

_**And Dusk shall prevail...**_

Though the Legend and the Prophesy are widely known, in the present day, only the Elders believe it true. Little do they know that it is about to be fulfilled...

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

5

**Chapter one**

**VS. Voltrix and Spearsea.**

"Wake up boy, your late!", "You were supposed to be at Professor Hawthorns' half an hour ago!"

A young boy aged only fifteen, dozily tumbled out of his bed in Pastella town, in the Aranha region of the Pokémon world, only to be met by an ice cold jet of water, from his mothers Gantic, "What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"That should wake you up," said his mother, ignoring the soaked boy's outrage, the flying type, leering evilly at him. "You're late for the Professor, if you don't get over to the lab fast ya mightn't get a Pokémon Dusk!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm up! Just quit with the water alright?" exclaimed the boy as he attempted to get dried off and dressed at the same time, stumbling into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror before he left to make sure everything was decent. Reflected back at him was a messy black haired boy with vibrant green eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, almost black with a pale blue tee-shirt and a dark blue hooded trench coat down to his lower calves; he had a long scarf of a similar colour around his neck and a pair of soft black leather fingerless gloves, beneath his shirt on a leather cord was what seemed to be some kind of fang.

Rushing downstairs and bolting out the door he began to make his way towards the lab when there was a flash of light coming from route one. Stopping for a minute, Dusk debated whether to carry on to professor Hawthorns or go investigate. Suddenly an ear-splitting howl rends the air. Making his decision, Dusk took off running towards route one, rushing through Pastella town and down through the tunnel of overhanging trees that marked the entrance to route one. Running down the path, passing by a variety of plants and Pokémon, the howls and cries were getting louder and he could begin to make out the sounds of battle. As he turned a corner and Voltstor Cave came into view, he saw two Pokémon fighting each other, "What's a Spearsea doing here?" he wondered. "They normally live in the Dragon Moore near Drakden City. Its opponent was the local Voltrix that lived in Voltstor Cave. The two appeared to be on the verge of collapsing, just as he was about to intervene in the fight the two launched what was probably the final attack with another battle cry, Dusk looked on as the Voltrix launched off what looked like a Thunderwave attack and the Spearsea charged forwards lashing its barbed tail at its foe in a Tail-barb attack. The two attacks met their target at the same time and with a final cry each, both Pokémon fainted. Slowly creeping forwards to the unconscious Pokémon's sides, he gently lifted up the electric Pokémon and the small dragon, and cradled them, using his jacket as a makeshift sling. Making his way back to Professor Hawthorns lab with the two Pokémon, he felt one of them squirm in his arms as he walked up the path, looking down, he saw the Voltrix was awake, "don't worry buddy," he whispered to the Pokémon, "We'll get you and the other little guy healed up soon," seeing that it was in no danger it closed its eyes and sank back into sleep.

Upon returning back to the town, he made a beeline, for the lab, ignoring the curious looks of the townspeople at the jacket-sling. Knocking at the door of the lab, he entered to find the professor waiting for him at a computer. "You're late Dusk" spoke the professor. The Professor was a large, broad-shouldered man, with dark brown hair flecked with grey and a neatly trimmed beard, he wore a long white lab coat and a pair of thin, wire framed glasses over his blue/grey eyes. "I'm afraid all the Pokémon are gone," he said staring at Dusk.

Drooping his shoulders Dusk sighed, "Huh, well crap. I guess I'll have to wait until the next set comes in then huh?" Catching the Professors eyes he said, "There is a reason why I'm late though." Seeing the Professors questioning look he opened his makeshift sling and revealed the two unconscious Pokémon, "I saw flashing lights and heard howls coming from route one this morning so I investigated, I found these two just as they were collapsing so I brought them back up here,"

"And I suppose you want me to heal them," asked the professor, already examining them.

"Please do," said a relieved Dusk.

"Hmm, right bring them over here," said the Professor as he led the way over to a large machine. "Place the two of them lying here" he pointed out the two places on the machine for the Pokémon as he started it up.

"What I don't understand," stated dusk questioningly as he laid the two Pokémon down, "is what a Spearsea is doing down here?"

"Somebody could have lost an egg I suppose answered the Professor, I m not really sure myself."

"How long will it be before the next set of Pokémon come in?" he questioned.

"It could six months to a year Dusk," answered the professor. "That's why it's so important that you're on time to pick one up."

While this conversation was going on the two Pokémon woke up and understanding that their saviour was being held back because of them, they decide to put their own input into the conversation.

Dusk felt a tugging on his trouser leg, looking down he saw the two Pokémon, "hey you two feeling better now?" he asked. Nodding vigorously the pair started talking fast as if trying to get a message across to him, "Voltrix trix trix volt trix!"

"Pear Pear Sea spear sea!"

"Whoa slow down guys, I can't understand you..." Said Dusk as he raised his hands for quiet. In another attempt to get their message across, Voltrix reached out and took two pokéballs off his belt. "The pair of you want to come with me, is that it?" Dusk asked quietly. "Is that possible Professor?" He directed his question at Hawthorn with a raised eyebrow.

"It is but I've never seen a pair of wild Pokémon bond with a person so fast before, I'll go register you and get your pokédex." As he made his way over to the computer to register Dusk for his trainer license he tossed a red and black object to Dusk. Catching the pokédex Dusk scanned his new Pokémon:

_**Voltrix- **_**Type**_**: **_**Electric/Fighting**

**Volt Pokémon **

**A rare Pokémon only found in a specific cave in the Aranha Region, They carry twin black and yellow batons two imitate the blades carried by its evolved form Thundtrix.**

**Abilities: Furious**

**Location: Voltstor Cave**

**Evolves at: level thirty-seven in Voltstor Cave only.**

**Spearsea- Type: Dragon/Water**

**Sea dragon Pokémon**

**Inept at flying long distances it hovers over the water and harpoons fish with its spear-like tail.**

**Abilities: rivalry **

**Location: Dragon Moore, Port-town**

**Evolves at: Level twenty-seven. **

"Wow, two powerful Pokémon on your side already," spoke Professor Hawthorn as Dusk captured the pair in a pokéball. "I hope you're ready for your journey now Dusk, you're registered now and ready to go!"

"I am Professor," said Dusk as he gazed out at route three, hand at his belt where the two new Pokémon were in their balls, "I am!"

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please leave a comment or a review and let me know what you think!**_

_**Also if anyone wants me to upload the full pokédex for my region or pictures of my Pokémon let me know in the reviews or just pm. Me.**_


End file.
